


Living the Dream

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fanart, Gen, Hockey, Trans Chowder, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Trans!Chowder living the dream, in net for the San Jose Sharks.





	Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mkaybuddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkaybuddy/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/160427489962/when-mkaybuddy-approached-me-for-a-painted)
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@omgpieplease](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20art)


End file.
